CSAball
USAball Ku Klux Klan |ended = 06/11/1865 |image = 1979642 548811798569380 528543660 n.png|1861-1863 Confed.png|1863-1865 Images (1).jpg|1865 |caption = Look away, away, away Dixie land! |government = Confederal Presidential non-partisan Rebublic (Federal Democratic Republic) |personality = Patriotic, Redneck, Racist |language = English |type = Seperatist |capital = Montgomeryball (until 1861) Richmondball (from 1861) |religion = Christianity |friends = Naziball 3ball Franceball First Mexican Empireball Fellow Slave Owner Son |enemies = USAball 8ball Philippinesball (for copying our names like that school of yours) Flag Stealer [[West Virginiaball|'TRAITOR']] [[Free and Independent State of Scottball|'SECOND TRAITOR']] [[Nevadaball|'THIRD TRAITOR']] [[Scott Countyball|'FOURTH TRAITOR']] |likes = Cotton farms �� guns slavery states rights |hates = Federalized government, Yankees, 8ball , Modern Southerners who fly the Confederate Flag just for the sake of "Heritage" and not really because they are racist. |predecessor = Thirteen Coloniesball |intospace = no |bork = Dixie Dixie,Cotton Cotton |status = Dissolved and back into USAball clay |notes = Won in a alternative universe, but got anschluss later (http://turtledove.wikia.com/wiki/Southern_Victory) |reality = Confederate States of America }} CSAball}} Confederate States of Americaball, often shorten to CSAball, was a early facscist separatist and racist entity during American Civil War. Most historians today follow the 'Murica northern inspired "slavery" narrative of the war, others follow the "states rights" narrative of the war. Its civil and war flags, even if controversial, are allowed all over the world. CSAball was a traitorous bastard. History Before 1860s, the Southern States of USAball had an economy based on agriculture with a common use of slavery by the rich and elite. When Abraham Lincoln proposed to abolish slavery, these states decided to secede (they actually seceded because of taxes and tariffs (on their slavery based economy)) and start the American Civil War after uniting into a new Confederate States of America. The result was the victory of the the north and the abolition of slavery. Toady, the Confederate battle flag is highly controversial. There is a common misconception about the battle flag of the CSA being the national flag. This, however, is not true. Relationships * USAball: Some foolish jerk that thinks slavery is bad. The one who broke my CSS Virginia. REMOVE! ''' WE' SHOULD BE MEAN TO OTHERS AND HATE OTHERS AND MAKE' OTHERS SAD!!!' * Philippinesball: His wretched son, basically stolen from an imperialist country. Also this school of his '''STOLE MY NAME!!!!!!!!!!! '''Stop supporting this traitor! * 3ball Some of them took the good idea, and sided with me in the civil war! * Cubaball: His other son, who sided to USAball's Enemy, Commieball. * 8ball: Fuck you! You're my slave! Come back here you little '*BWEEP*''' * Guamball: Another stolen son from Spainball! REMOVE USABALL'S SONS! * Brazilball: When I died, many of us fled there to preserve our tradition. Now, their city of Americanaball embraces me! Which will be the base of our new uprising... * First Mexican Empireball: He was a good friend until he said gringo to me. * West Virginiaball: AAAHHHHHAAAAAA!!!!!! YOU ARE THE WORST SOUTHERN STATE EVER!!! YOU BETRAYED THAT STINKING COMMIE FEDERALIST!!! YOU ARE A TRATOR, YOU FRICKIN PIECE OF INBRED HILLBILLY CRAP!! * Virginiaball - Sorry about Charlottesville. But at least OhioRawr removed leftists. * Kebab - Third world theocracies like me! * Nevadaball - YOU TRAITOR! YOU MADE LINCOLN WIN THE ELECTION! GAMBLERS ARE ILLEGAL! SLAVERY IS THE BEST! AND DON'T JOIN SLAVERY REMOVER! ** : I already did. ** : FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU----- * Missouriball & Maineball - FUCK YOU TWO AND YOUR SHITTY COMPROMISE! * Nazi Germanyball - We had so much in common, sorry i wasn't there to help ya in WWII, atleast your ideals made it here today. * Novorossiyaball - You may had stolen my flag but we both hate USAball more so we're fine. Gallery Sdfsdfsdf.png Confederate States (Polandball)2.png QDVulFd.png 'qbEAmMC.png Striking Similarities.png 5cYBjPz.png Reds are Enemies.png Murica's Sunglasses.png Rebels Collide.png zh:美利堅聯盟國球 Category:Historical Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:America Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:USAball Category:Cross Category:Racist Category:Poor Category:Red Blue White Category:Republic Category:Unrecognized Countryballs